Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 14 Page 2
Harry grinned as he saw Snape’s frown deepen. Snape shot a look of pure venom and malice at Professor Lockhart, who looked as though he couldn’t tell what it meant. Harry asked, with humor in his voice, “Do you think he actually volunteered to do this?” Gohan smirked, showing he was definitely hanging out with Vegeta too much. Seeing one of his least favorite teacher’s in a fit amused him. He answered, “Definitely not. I’m going with he either lost a bet, or was voted to.” Then, Lockhart and Snape demonstrated how to Duel, and Snape yelled out “Exspelliarus” and sent Lockhart flying into the wall. When this had happened Gohan, Harry, Ron and the majority of the boys laughed their heads off. Hermione asked, looking worried, “Do you think he’s alright?” Ron, Gohan, and Harry blurted out, “WHO CARES?!” Hermione just glared at them, reminding Gohan of how Chi-Chi looked at Goku when he tried to train him for the Androids. Then, as Lockhart got up, seeming to be alright (much to Gohan, Ron, and Harry’s disappointment); he made and excuse for being hit so easily, saying he let Snape do it for a “demonstration”. Gohan rolled his eyes; That’s one of the worst excuses I’ve ever heard. He so didn’t plan on getting hit. This guy really is just as ignorant and pathetic as Hercule. Thinking of Lockhart’s excuse, he remembered how Hercule attempted to explain why Cell sent him flying into a nearby mountain, saying that “he lost his footing”. He then chuckled thinking of this memory. Apparently other people thought Lockhart was lying through his teeth too. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, and Snape was looking at Lockhart with a look of pure anger and murderous rage, most likely for insulting his skills. Lockhart shouted, looking slightly nervous as he saw Snape, “Enough of these demonstrations! How about we try practicing the Disarming Charm? Now then, let’s put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, would you please help me put them into couples?” Lockhart started calling out names of people he saw, while Snape lazily got up and started putting people together, specifically those who weren’t the best of friends, like Harry and Malfoy for example. He then strode up to Gohan, “Ahh, and Mr. Son. Who should I put you with? Perhaps… with your level of prowess you’d like to go up against Mr.’s Crabbe and Goyle at the same time?” Gohan glared up at his Potion’s teacher, knowing he was talking about his martial arts skills. He calmly answered, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, “Not really, but then again you are the teacher so why are you asking me?” Harry and Ron, as well as a few other boys snickered hearing this comment. Snape glared with PURE venom at Gohan, softly saying, “You are right Mr. Son, I am the teacher, so I am telling you that you will be pairing with both Crabbe and Goyle.” Most people gasped, but Gohan replied normally, “Sure, if that’s what you want.” Snape smirked, and then walked towards Lockhart on the sides. Crabbe and Goyle smirked, looking as though they were going to enjoy the next few seconds. Lockhart yelled out, “Now remember, and disarm only! BEGIN NOW!” Gohan looked around the room, as various people around the room sent spells obviously NOT the Disarming Charm towards their opponents. Gohan shook his head, like the way an older brother would while watching him do something idiotic. He returned his attention to Ugly and Uglier, smiling like he always did. He said, “Alright boys, show me what you’ve got!” The two looked at each other, and shrugged. Then, they both grunted and sent out two spells, both looking very uninviting. Gohan jumped into the air, a little more than 30 feet, and easily avoided the spells. He raised his own wand, and placed his finger on his wand, making it look as though he was going to use it. He smirked, “That wasn’t very nice,” as he said this, his wand (but it was really his pointing finger) was charging up at the tip, “And neither is this.” He then released tiny energy beams, similar to that of Frieza’s Death Beam, straight towards the pair of idiots. He repeatedly sent blasts to their feet, much like a cowboy shooting bullets at a person’s own feet, and then sent very weak ones into their guts. This caused them to being sent across the room, slamming into the floor. Lockhart screamed, “Everyone please stop!” Snape stood up, and shouted, “''Finite Incantatem''!” Apparently, Gohan assumed, it stopped everyone else’s spells, because everyone went back to normal. Some people were looking at him, amazed and scared of what he had done. Gohan scanned the room; Malfoy was looking like he was fighting the slight urge to laugh, breathing heavily and gasping. Harry was rubbing his legs, Ron was apologizing to Seamus for his broken wand’s spell, and Hermione was fighting a large disfigured like girl known as Millicent Bulstrode. Snape looked at Gohan oddly, and then looked at Crabbe and Goyle, who were lying on the ground, groaning. Anyway, Lockhart tried making new pairings for practicing blocking unfriendly spells. But Snape cut in, suggesting Harry and Malfoy face off each other. Snape leaned down and whispered into Malfoy’s ear, who smirked, looking at Harry. Harry looked concerned, and Gohan looked curiously from Snape to Malfoy, wondering what they were planning. Lockhart attempted to show Harry how to block, but it looked too complicated and he dropped his wand. Snape smirked at his “partner’s” incompetence, and Gohan couldn’t help but agree. Malfoy and Harry faced each other, and bowed slightly, to their displeasure. Lockhart and Harry had a little conversation, and it was apparent Harry didn’t want to listen. Lockhart counted down, “Three-two-one- GO!” Malfoy bellowed, his eyes burning brightly, “''SERPENSORTIA''!!” A snake erupted from his wand, slithering out, hissing at everyone, ready to strike at anyone who’d approach. People gasped and screamed, looking fearful of the dangerous serpent. Harry froze, looking eye to eye at the snake. Snape got up lazily, “Don’t move Potter,” it was obvious he was enjoying seeing Harry like this, “I’ll get rid of it.” Lockhart stepped forward, looking rather arrogant in a weird sort of way, “Allow me!” He raised his wand, and a big BANG was heard. The snake flew 10 feet into the air, rather then vanishing into thin air, and landed on the ground with a THUD! Angered, the snake hissed angrily and slithered towards Justin Finch-Fletchley, the closest person to it. For some reason, Harry stepped forward, looking at the snake eye to eye again. Gohan had to do something; it was in his blood to help people. Suddenly, he felt strange, confident, empowered; and then phased in front of the snake, confronting it eye to eye as well. Harry yelled, “Leave him alone!” Gohan got into a fighting pose, and then raised his hands, now glowing threateningly with energy, static surrounding the energy and his hands. He snarled, feeling A LOT like Vegeta at the moment, “''Don’t get any closer to him or I’ll blast you into the next dimension in a thousand pieces!''” The snake stopped, looked from Gohan to Harry, and paused. He laid down, and stayed still, still looking at them. Gohan got out of his fighting pose, and the energy surrounding his hands ceased, though the static electricity remained. Gohan and Harry grinned at each other, enjoying the fact they helped out someone. They turned to Justin, expecting some form of gratitude; a thank you, look of appreciation, anything. But what they didn’t expect was a scared, angry look coming from Justin. He yelled out, with slight fright in his voice, “What were you two playing at!” He then ran out of the room, his frantic steps echoing throughout the corridor before Harry or Gohan could talk to him. Snape stepped forward and waved his wand, causing the snake to disappear in a cloud of black smoke. Snape look at Harry and Gohan shrewdly, as though trying to look into their brains. People in the room started muttering and pointing, as though they were freak shows. They then felt someone tugging on them, pulling them towards the exit. They turned around and saw Ron pulling them. He said impatiently, “Come on-move it you two.” Hermione followed, all of them moved swiftly and fast, heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Gohan looked confused, curious at the events taken place a few minutes ago. ''What the heck is the big deal? I mean, all I did was tell the snake to step away from him, and everyone thinks I did something wrong. Okay, so I went a little too Saiyan with the whole situation, but like none of them ever went a little ballistic. What the heck is going on? '' Chapter 15 Category:Fan Fiction